The specification relates to spectrum sensing systems. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for detecting spectrum holes in a region under a highly mobile vehicular environment.
In a mobile vehicular environment, spectrum sensing systems use collaborative spectrum sensing to detect spectrum holes in a region under shadowing and fading situations. In such an environment where a transmitter is much farther when compared with collaborative vehicle nodes (that is, the distance between the transmitter and a vehicle node is much larger than the distance between the collaborative vehicle nodes), using collaborative spectrum sensing beneficially improves performance of the spectrum sensing systems.
However, existing spectrum sensing systems have numerous problems. For example, the existing spectrum sensing systems need additional overhead on a control channel to share collaborative information between collaborative vehicle nodes. Furthermore, synchronization between collaborative vehicle nodes is required, which increases the complexity of the system.